Fernseher
thumb|US-Präsident Bush benutzt einen Fernseher um die neusten Pornos zu sehen Ein Fernseher ist ein Gerät mit dem man in die Ferne sehen kann. Wenn man einen Fernseher umdreht kann es allerdings auch dazu kommen, dass die Dinge weiter weg erscheinen. Verschiedene Filme Der Fernseher ist eigentlich nur zum Porno gucken zu gebrauchen. Es ist aber auch prima dazu geeignet seine Kinder zu nerven und sie so ins Bett zu schicken. (Ich will Fernseh gucken) Einen anderen Verwendungszweck kann sich jeder selbst ausdenken. Hier ein paar Möglichkeiten unter welchen Bedingungen man Fernseh gucken kann: Porno-Filme Fernseher werden oftmals dazu benutzt sich Pornos anzugucken. Und zwar die Pornos, die sich im Nachbarhaus abspielen. Die Leute die Pornos gucken werden auch Spanner genannt. Sie entspannen die Lage zwischen Nachbarn und Nachbarinnen und ziehen sich gegenseitig an. An Balkonen kann es beim Porno gucken allerdings auch oft dazu kommen, dass man sich am Ständer oder an der Latte stößt. Action-Filme Action Filme kann man besonders dann beobachten, wenn man an einer stark befahrenden Kreuzung wohnt, die keinen Zebrastreifen besitzt. Hier werden nämlich oft alte Leute überfahren. Das erzeugt Action pur und eine guten, gesellschaftspolitischen Nebeneffekt hat es auch, denn wenn mehr alte Leute überfahren werden, muss man deren Rente nicht mehr zahlen und viele Wohnungen werden frei. Falls doch jüngere Überfahren werden, hat das ebenfalls gute Seiten, dennn neue Arbeitspätze werden geschaffen. Comedy-Filme Comedy Filme kann man leider nicht so oft mit einem Fernseher beobachten. Öfter jedoch sieht man Comedy-Filme in Verbindung mit einem Papalapapp, da dieser zu viel Scheiße baut, als das man ihn ernst nehmen könnte. Daher sieht man mit einem Fernseher nur dann Comedy-Sendungen, wenn ein Papalapapp in der Nähe ist. In Comedy Filmen geht es hin und her und wenn kein Papalapapp in der Nähe ist, kann man den Comedy-Film auch schon vergessen. Liebes-Filme Liebesfilme von Rosamunde Pilcher gehören zu den größten kulturellen Errungenschaften der Menschheit überhaupt. Subtil, realistisch und einfühlsam werden in diesen Meisterwerken die emotionalen Untiefen zwischenmenschlicher Beziehungen dargestellt. Besonders einsame Frauen in den Wechseljahren sind süchtig nach diesen Schmonzetten und kriegen Entzugserscheinungen, wenn sie mal einen dieser Filme verpassen sollten. Da diese Machwerke gänzlich ohne die Darstellung pornographischer Szenen auskommen, konsumieren die Pilcherfans im Anschluss meistens noch ein Sodomie- oder Natursektvideo, um ihre angestauten sexuellen Begierden zu kanalisieren. Sie würden sonst vor lauter Liebesbedürftigkeit explodieren. Zeichentrick Filme thumb|Eine typische Zeichentrickfigur Wer kennt nicht die guten alten Zeichentrickserien, die heute ziemlich schlecht geworden sind. Die Serie Simpsons bildet da eine Ausnahme und wer da etwas zu meckern hat, kann ja gleich hinter der Kiste sitzen! Das Land der Zeichentrickserien ist die USA und die wird immer schlimmer. Noch 1989 wurde die lustige Serie Simpsons ins Leben gerufen, die Qualität der Serien verschlechterte sich dann stetig bis hin zur Produktion von American Dragon im Jahre 2004. Diese Serie ist katastrophal schlecht und entspricht nicht der Relativitätstheorie Max Plancks. Für 2017 wird eine Serie über George W. Bush geplant und schon 2022 sollten tabulose Sexserien auftauchen mit erschreckenden Namen und verstörenden Bildern. Tier Filme Tiere sind doch was ganz besonderes! Nicht nur, dass sie ein ganz tolles Verhalten haben, sondern weil sie auch herumspielen und lustig sind. Das war aber auch schon alles. Die berühmtesten Wörter vieler Tierliebhaber lauten: "Oh je, wie niedlich..." Es gibt über fast alle Tiere Filme - Katzen, Hunde, LSD-Fische, Möhrengeier und Hamster! Herr Hamster ist ein besonderer Hamster. Er ist ständig bekifft und schreibt deshalb, was für einen Hamster sehr merkwürdig ist, dutzende hervorragende Artikel in der Locopedia. (Siehe auch Witzige Tiere ) Sendungen Sendungen sind Dinge, die sich immer wiederholen (z.B.: jeden Tag bringt Ichbinich den Müll raus, oder jeden Tag schreibt Mc Flesh an diesem Artikel). Diese Dinge werden also allmählich langweilig! Je öfter man diesen Serienmüll konsumiert, desto langweiliger wird er. In den nachfolgenden Abteilungen sind Sendungen die man beim Fersehgucken nur auf Rechnern von Nachbarn sehen kann: Die Sendung von Locopedia Die Sendung von Locopedia ist unglaublich und momentan wird gerne das Thema Tantalismus von der Serienfigur Der fiese Zuschläger behandelt und fortgesetzt! Gerne wird auch über Psychos und Admins geredet und getratscht, was einigen Benutzern das Gefühl gibt, überflüssig zu sein. Wenn sich alle ins Studio verpisst haben außer der treue Mc Flesh und der unglaubliche Gründer Andy Warhol, dann geht es richtig los. Gespaßt und getrascht wird immer und momentan schauen schon 2 Milliarden Menschen diese Sendung. Die Aktienfirma der Locopedia hat einen Wert von mehreren Billionen Euro! Die Sendung von Stupidedia In der Sendung von Stupidedia geht es um verückte Diktatoren im Sperrwahn, arme kleine User, die nicht nach oben kommen und den guten alten Kaymasterkay, der dort seine Artikel schreibt. Stupidedia is so groß, dass man kaum Chancen hat dort aufzusteigen. Ne ich will nicht arbeiten Stimmung! Die Stimmung: Nee, ich will nicht arbeiten kommt oft davon, wenn jemand zu viel Fernsehen schaut, aber um mal ehrlich zu sein, hat diese Stimmung auch ihre guten Seiten. Männer gucken sich die Augen aus dem Kopf, sodass die Frau das ganze Vermögen bekommen kann und Amerikaner hören für ein paar Wochen mit dem Krieg auf! Wir danken und schulden dem Fernseher viel. Deshalb wird er sogar von George.W.Bush vergöttert! Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Totaler Schwachsinn Fernseher Kategorie:Computer&Technik Kategorie:Alltagsgegenstand